


You're just like your Father!

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, ballet dancer Ginny Weasley
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: Harry Evans só tem duas informações seguras sobre o seu pai: o seu nome infame e proibido, James Potter (cortesia recente de sua madrinha, Marlene McKinnon), e a cidade onde ele reside – a suja, movimentada e distante Nova Iorque.Tendo acabado de completar dezoito anos, ele tem planos de procurar o pai que nunca conheceu e confrontá-lo. Mas assim que coloca os pés em solo americano, as coisas dão tremendamente errado e Harry se vê sem bagagem ou dinheiro, sendo acolhido por Ginny Weasley, seu único contato e anjo da guarda.Harry, então, se vê no meio do caos americano procurando por um rosto que ele nunca viu enquanto assiste espetáculos de dança e divide uma casa com a obstinada e temperamental bailarina ruiva.OUAquela em que Ginny é bailarina
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Harry Evans e uma odisseia na América

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic em universo alternativo.  
> Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling (infelizmente)  
> Eu não ganho nada escrevendo fanfic (infelizmente também)  
> Fanfic escrita para o November Hinny, no Twitter (NovemberHinny); sigam por lá e vejam outras histórias maravilhosas desse shipp maravilhoso que é hinny <3

Harry entra em um pequeno café anexo ao estúdio de dança do endereço que sua madrinha lhe deu. Aquele não tinha sido um começo muito promissor: ele estava em solo americano há apenas poucas horas, mas já tinha sido roubado e estava encharcado até os ossos pela chuva forte que tomou ao deixar o táxi – que o levou apenas até a metade do caminho, visto que era o que Harry conseguiu pagar com as poucas notas que tinha no bolso do casaco.

Ele olha em volta, cansado. Não sabia o que faria ainda e todas as suas esperanças estavam no nome de uma desconhecida que, segundo a sua madrinha, trabalha naquele lugar.

Harry deu uma boa olhada no café apertado e relativamente cheio. Havia duas garçonetes atendendo, uma morena de cabelos cheios e simpática, que imediatamente sorriu para ele, e uma garota ruiva com uma postura mais impecável do que provavelmente era exigido das garçonetes comuns. Suas costas levemente arqueadas, assim como o nariz empinado eram muito parecidas com Marlene de maneira que não foi difícil para Harry deduzir que aquela deveria ser a antiga aluna de sua madrinha.

Em passos vacilantes, ele caminha até o balcão onde ela servia uma xícara de café.

\- Boa tarde. – Ele cumprimenta, limpando a garganta. A ruiva arqueia uma sobrancelha para ele. – Você é Ginny Weasley?

Ela se estica sobre o balcão, braços cruzados e queixo apoiado sobre a mão, parecendo pensativa.

\- Depende de quem a procura. – Ela responde com um sorriso brincalhão que fez as pernas de Harry tremerem. Ele culparia o frio pela reação. – Você não é um assassino em série que vai me matar e traficar os meus órgãos, é?

Ele ri suavemente para o bom humor dela, achando-a completamente adorável.

\- Eu sou Harry Evans, afilhado de Marlene McKinnon. – Ele se apresenta, sentindo-se um pouco patético.

As pupilas dela dilatam e sua expressão parece contemplativa:

\- Marlene McKinnon, professora da escola de dança em Brighton? – Ele assente levemente. – Deus, eu não a vejo desde que me mudei com o meu pai para cá aos quinze anos! Ela está bem? Ela precisa de alguma coisa?

Harry percebe que Ginny Weasley é bastante efusiva e que corar na presença dela, aparentemente, vai ser algo comum. Com o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e o uniforme terrivelmente amarelo, ela parece quase um desenho animado, ele reflete, sentindo-se um pouco bobo.

\- Na verdade ela está bem. Quem está com problemas sou eu, pra ser sincero.

\- Você? – Ela questiona, um pouco cética.

Ele leva a mão até a nuca, bagunçando os cabelos em um gesto de puro nervosismo e constrangimento.

\- Bem, eu não conheço Nova Iorque e preciso de um guia, de alguém de confiança que possa me ajudar. – Ele explica, mas percebe que ela está ainda mais confusa. – Eu estou procurando uma pessoa na verdade. E Marlene me disse que você era muito legal, que ela conheceu a sua família quando vocês moravam em Brighton. Eu esperava conseguir alguma ajuda sua já que você é o mais perto de conhecido que eu tenho por aqui.

A risada de Ginny é deliciosa e parece lavar momentaneamente todas as preocupações dele.

\- Foi ela quem me deu as minhas primeiras aulas. A srta. McKinnon, quero dizer. – Ela diz de forma simples. – E ela foi muito legal comigo o tempo todo, mesmo que eu não fosse de uma família exatamente tradicional no ballet. Tenho certeza de que ela não teria um afilhado serial killer; acho que posso ajudar você.

Eles riem juntos antes de Harry sentir uma nova onda de constrangimento com o que está prestes a admitir.

\- Naturalmente, eu pretendia te pagar, mas eu fui assaltado assim que coloquei os meus pés nessa cidade sangrenta.

\- Você está brincando! – Ela exclama alto demais, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes que olham torto para eles. Ela não dá a mínima, servindo-se de uma xícara de café preto e amargo. Ela empurra outra igual para ele. – Você veio da Inglaterra até aqui, apenas com o meu nome e, agora, com a roupa do couro?

\- Bem, tecnicamente, sobraram os meus documentos. – Ele diz, fazendo uma careta ao sorver o líquido fumegante da caneca. – Os bandidos de vocês têm algum tipo de escrúpulo que não deixa que turistas tenham a chance de ser confundidos com imigrantes ilegais.

\- Eu queria dizer a você que isso é um ponto positivo pra gente, mas acho que não é.

\- Não, definitivamente não. – Harry riu um pouquinho e deu uma olhada em volta. – Por algum acaso você não tem um telefone que eu possa usar? Olha, eu sei que a tarifa internacional vai custar uma fortuna e eu juro pra você que não sou nenhum golpista. Eu só preciso ligar para casa e ver o que eu posso fazer.

Ginny o encara como se estivesse se divertindo e Harry, instintivamente, leva uma das mãos ao cabelo, o bagunçando, sem graça. Merlin, o que ele não daria pela independência dos dólares americanos que tinha na bolsa de mão e pela dignidade de roupas limpas.

Ela parece pensar por um instante antes de girar o corpo e esticar o pescoço:

\- Hermione! – Ela gritou, chamando a atenção da garçonete simpática que ele viu quando entrou. – Você pode cobrir o resto do meu turno? Preciso checar algo com o Harry aqui e você sabe que Madame Delacour vai comer o meu fígado se eu me atrasar.

\- Sem problemas, Ginny. – Ela responde prontamente. – Vou me atrasar um pouco, tenho aquela aula particular com Viktor mais tarde.

Harry observou os lábios dela se abrirem em um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Deus prepare os nossos ouvidos para as queixas do Ron mais tarde.

Ela se abaixa e apanha uma bolsa de tecido embaixo do balcão, jogando-a sobre o ombro, e sinaliza para que ele a siga. Eles saem pela porta principal e dão dois passos debaixo da marquise, protegendo-se da curva, para entrar por outra porta, menor e discreta com delicada inscrição “Wolfstar – academia de dança”. Harry acha o nome curioso, mas dá de ombros.

Ginny anda a sua frente, ereta e graciosa. O isolamento acústico do local deixa tudo relativamente silencioso, visto que as portas das salas de aula estão todas fechadas. Ela o conduz calmamente até uma porta no final do corredor estreito, batendo suavemente e a abrindo em seguida.

\- Hey Thomas, Lupin está por aqui?

\- Ele ainda não chegou, Gin. – A voz do rapaz que Harry não consegue ver é paciente e moderada. – Algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Harry, então, a observa mudar o peso da perna de uma para outra enquanto seu dedo se enrola em uma das mechas do cabelo ruivo. Ele não podia vê-la, mas podia jurar que ela devia estar sorrindo. Aliás, ele a conhecia há menos de vinte minutos e tudo o que ele viu até agora foi aquela garota sorrir. Talvez Nova Iorque não fosse tão ingrata quanto lhe pareceu à primeira vista.

\- Eu precisava do telefone emprestado. – Ginny dá um passo para o lado, o incentivando a se aproximar. – Na verdade o meu amigo aqui precisa. Você acredita que ele veio da Inglaterra sozinho, foi assaltado e está sem bagagem e dinheiro?

Thomas é um rapaz de estrutura grande e forte, pele negra e os olhos avaliativos. Ele não olhou para Harry por mais tempo do que o necessário antes de se voltar para Ginny.

\- Eu não sei, Gin, Inglaterra, você disse? – Ele pergunta. – Ligações intercontinentais costumam custar um rim. Remus pode querer o meu quando a conta de telefone chegar.

Harry a viu revirar os olhos.

\- Você sabe que ele não vai se importar! Remus é a pessoa mais doce desse lugar e nunca negou ajuda a quem precisa. E Harry precisa da nossa ajuda!

Ela era tão adorável tentando ajudá-lo que Harry se viu coagido a limpar a garganta e se manifestar pela primeira vez:

\- Eu prometo que vou ser rápido e se você tiver problemas com o seu chefe, eu posso conversar com ele depois.

Thomas o encarou longamente como se estivesse tentando ler a sua mente. Harry sentia-se desconfortável.

\- Dean, por favor! – Ginny implora.

O apelo para o primeiro nome pareceu surtir efeito porque Harry viu o garoto se levantar da mesa com um longo suspiro.

\- Quando é que eu vou conseguir dizer não pra você, garota? – O cara que agora ele sabia se chamar Dean pergunta. Ele sinaliza o telefone para Harry, que entra na sala.

\- Você é o máximo! – Ginny responde animada.

Harry, que já tinha andado até o telefone, virou-se para ela a fim de agradecer. Sentiu-se um pouco constrangido quando a viu jogar os braços no pescoço do tal Dean, o trazendo para um abraço apertado e íntimo. Harry tentou ignorar o leão rugindo dentro de sua barriga porque, honestamente, não fazia sentido, certo? Ginny é extremamente bonita, é uma verdade incontestável, mas eles só se conheciam há meia hora, na melhor das hipóteses. E ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer em Nova Iorque do que se interessar por garçonetes ruivas de postura impecável, certo?

Mas então, pelas costas de Thomas, ela sorri e pisca para ele e Harry acha que pode desmoronar.

\- Eu tenho aula agora, Harry. Mas se quiser me esperar, podemos sair para jantar e ver um lugar onde você possa ficar até a sua situação ser resolvida.

Ele ri, sem graça.

\- Se você souber de um albergue que acolhe pessoas sem um tostão furado no bolso, que tenham um chuveiro quente e, quem sabe, um moletom velho e quente para me emprestar, você vai ser de grande valia.

Ela se soltou de Thomas e sorriu mais abertamente ainda para ele.

\- Não é exatamente um albergue, mas eu acho que conheço um lugar assim. – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha para ela. – Faça sua ligação e me espere. Minha aula com Madame Delacour vai começar agora. Provavelmente você vai achar um porre, mas é na segunda sala a direita.

\- Eu encontro você lá. – Harry diz, incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

Thomas passa o braço por cima do ombro dela, não sem antes lançar um olhar sujo para ele.

\- Vamos logo, Gin. Você sabe que Madame Delacour odeia atrasos e fala sobre eles por semanas depois.

Gentilmente, ela desvencilha-se do rapaz, fechando a porta do escritório e deixando Harry sozinho. Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz abafada deles pelo corredor.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, eu consigo andar sozinha!

\- Eu só estou sendo um cavalheiro, Gin.

\- Eu não pedi pra você ser!

Eles saíam juntos? Eram namorados? Harry balançou a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo pela falta de foco.

Certo, ele precisava ligar para sua madrinha a tentar resolver o seu impasse. Ele só esperava que ela estivesse em casa e não no hospital. Ele discou o número e quase suspirou de alívio quando a voz de sua madrinha disse “Alô!” do outro.

\- Graças a Deus você está aí, Didi! – Harry murmurou.

A ligação não era muito boa, mas Harry conseguiu ouvir o arquejo de surpresa de Marlene.

\- Harry? – Ela chama. – Harry, é você mesmo? Você já chegou?

\- Já sim, tive alguns contratempos, mas encontrei com Ginny naquele endereço que você me deu. – Ele sentiu um aperto no peito que transferiu para o telefone, seus dedos se enterrando com força no aparelho que estava no ouvido. – Como _ela_ está?

Marlene solta um suspiro desanimado que já é toda a resposta que ele precisa.

\- Nada mudou. Severus está com ela hoje.

Harry solta um palavrão.

\- Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que ela vê nesse cara! Ele é um chato arrogante, Didi! E aposto que está como um abutre em cima dela agora que não estou por perto para repelir o pequeno animal!

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Eu venho dizendo isso a Lily há anos, mas você conhece a teimosia da sua mãe! Ela realmente não acredita que ele a veja de outra forma, ela acha que ele a vê como ela o vê; como um irmão.

\- Ele é patético.

\- Sim, ele é. Mas é bom que ele esteja com ela agora, assim posso resolver algumas coisas da pousada mais tranquilamente. Mas, enfim, como foi sua viagem? Tudo certo? Gostando de Nova Iorque?

Harry solta um gemido longo e cansado e, por fim, detalha a odisseia de sua chegada ao território americano. Desnecessário dizer que a mulher parecia completamente horrorizada com o fato de seu afilhado estar sem dinheiro e uma única peça de roupas além das do couro num lugar desconhecido. Mas ele a tranquilizou dizendo que Ginny havia dito que havia um lugar onde ele poderia ficar. De toda maneira, ele pensou, Harry não esperava se demorar muito. Se ele tivesse sorte, no próximo fim de semana ele já estaria embarcando de volta para Londres. Não parecia muito promissor, mas ele precisava ser otimista.

Marlene explicou que pensaria em um jeito de arranjar algum dinheiro para ele e que Harry deveria ligar em dois dias de novo. Ele se despediu da madrinha, dando recomendações para que ela desse um beijo em sua mãe quando a visse, e desligou.

Harry enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, afundando o rosto na mesa a sua frente. Ele queria batê-la contra o móvel incontáveis vezes, mas era infantil e inútil.

Cristo, ele não esperava que aos dezoito anos sua vida estivesse aquela bagunça instável. Ele nem conseguia se preocupar com a faculdade, que começaria no próximo verão, porque tinha outras questões mais importantes para lidar do que sua formação sangrenta nas leis inglesas.

O engraçado é que antes do acidente da mãe, nada daquilo nunca importou realmente para ele... Quer dizer, aos seis anos, quando todos os seus colegas de classe faziam cartões para o dia dos pais e ele não tinha para quem entregar os seus, importou. Mas depois que ele cresceu e verdadeiramente entendeu a situação toda, Harry não costumava pensar no pai.

Mas, então, veio o acidente de carro e sua mãe entrou em coma. A única reação que ela teve foi chamar por um nome enquanto dormia em uma madrugada qualquer. Um nome que até então ele nunca tinha ouvido. Harry pressionou a madrinha sobre isso e descobriu que em seu estado de sono profundo sua mãe chamava pelo nome de seu pai – até então mencionado em sua casa apenas pela alcunha de Indesejável Número Um.

James Potter – o sobrenome uma cortesia de Marlene McKinnon.

Ele estava conformado; já tinha convencido a si mesmo de que não precisava de uma figura masculina na sua vida. Ele já tinha boas referências, como Albus Dumbledore, o velho bibliotecário da pequena cidade e Rubeus Hagrid, o faz-tudo que estava sempre trocando lâmpadas e mantendo a pousada de sua família em dia. Ele não precisava de um pai. Não depois de dezoito anos.

Mas ele queria conhecê-lo.

Não tinha mais fantasias infantis com reencontros melosos, com o Indesejável Número Um batendo em sua porta no dia do seu aniversário com presentes e o convidando para jogar bola. Não. Harry não se sentia mais como uma criança; ele se sentia como um adulto. Como um homem. E, de homem para homem, ele queria encarar o seu progenitor cara a cara e entender o porquê ele tinha simplesmente ido embora como um covarde.

A porta, então, se abre num rompante e Harry ergue a cabeça da mesa, assustado. O homem de cabelos cor de areia olha apenas de relance para ele, entrando e deixando a porta aberta.

\- James, eu não sabia que você...

\- Remus! – A voz de Ginny chama e ela entra pela porta, procurando pelo homem que agora olha para Harry como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Harry não percebe por que seus olhos estão na garota ruiva que tem o rosto vermelho pela recente corrida e está espremida dentro de um colant preto e uma saia cor de rosa. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e se Harry não estava pronto para admitir que tinha se apaixonado à primeira vista pela garçonete Ginny, ele podia dizer que estava pronto agora, olhando para a bailarina Ginny. – Eu vi você entrando e vim correndo, não brigue com Dean, por favor! Harry precisava usar o telefone e eu implorei para ele que deixasse.

\- Harry? – O tal Remus ainda tem os olhos sobre ele e Harry sai de trás da mesa, constrangido pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Ele estende a mão para o homem a sua frente, lembrando-se que sua mãe odiaria que ele fosse mal educado com um estranho.

\- Harry Evans. Desculpe pela intromissão no seu escritório, eu só...

\- Evans? – Os olhos dele pareciam querer sair das órbitas e Harry se perguntou se o homem teria algum problema cognitivo.

Ginny veio ao seu auxílio, entrando no escritório e puxando Harry pelo braço estendido, que tombou ao lado do corpo.

\- É um amigo meu, Remus. Ele foi assaltado na saída do aeroporto e precisava avisar a família. Não queríamos causar nenhum transtorno.

Mas algo clicou no cérebro de Harry. Nem mesmo o toque quente da bailarina ruiva ao seu lado pareceu acalmar o calor bagunçado na boca do estômago.

\- Você... Você me chamou de James?


	2. Harry Evans e uma pequena história sobre o Inominável Número Um

\- Você... Você me chamou de James?

A voz do garoto a sua frente ressoa e Remus acha que se não está perto de ter um infarto, um acesso de loucura pode ser bem plausível. Era a mesma coisa que estar olhando para James, aos seus dezessete ou dezoito anos, de tão parecidos que os dois eram. _Inferno_ , ele podia jurar que o garoto estava passando por algum tipo de dilema apenas porque sua postura era muito parecida com a de James quando ele estava chateado com alguma coisa – o que era quase sempre.

\- Eu... hã... É claro que não. – Remus respondeu, nervoso. – Eu não chamei você de James, por que eu chamaria você de James?

O garoto olhou para ele com aqueles grandes olhos verdes – olhos que não eram de James – e franziu o nariz – que também não era parecido com o do seu amigo – em uma expressão incrédula.

\- Você chamou sim. – Ele acusou em voz baixa e firme.

\- Não, eu não chamei.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que você chamou.

Deus, ele estava realmente diante da prole de James, aquela mula teimosa! Felizmente, para o alívio de Remus e dos demais presentes naquele pequeno diálogo estranho, Fleur Delacour irrompeu pela porta, altiva e feroz, olhando com desdém para todos eles:

\- Mon Dieu, srta. Weasley! Estamos todos esperando pela senhorita para começarmos o ensaio geral!

A garota, Remus percebeu, estava corada; algo muito incomum para Ginny Weasley. Ela não costumava sentir vergonha ou embaraço por nada.

\- Desculpe, Srta. Delacour. Eu só estava conversando com Remus sobre esse meu amigo inglês, Harry. – A garota ruiva deu um passo adiante, puxando o alto e magro adolescente pela manga do casaco. – Ele está me visitando e precisava usar o telefone; eu apenas estava me desculpando com Lupin pela invasão.

Fleur, que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito em uma expressão desgostosa, estalou os lábios.

\- Espero que tenham terminado, o espetáculo é no sábado, precisamos ensaiar, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela se exaltou e, em seguida, lançou um olhar longo e avaliador para o garoto ao lado da bailarina. – E traga o seu amigo. Acho que vai ser bom termos uma reação de alguém de fora para termos uma noção mais real da recepção das pessoas.

\- Estamos logo atrás da senhorita. – Ginny grunhiu, entredentes.

Remus não conseguiu segurar o riso enquanto via o garoto tropeçando nos próprios pés ao ser puxado na direção de uma de suas bailarinas mais talentosas. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o garoto lutar para se estabilizar de pé enquanto bagunçava os cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo muito familiar.

\- Ginny, eu hmm...

\- Mais tarde, Harry. – Ela sibilou, puxando-o para fora do escritório de Remus como se ele fosse uma boneca de pano. – Voltaremos para falar com Remus mais tarde, ok? Fleur vai realmente arrancar os meus órgãos com os dentes se eu não estiver dentro do estúdio no próximo minuto!

Por um instante, ele achou que o garoto protestaria.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, abaixando os ombros e dando-se por vencido.

Remus só se permitiu soltar o ar que estava respirando quando os dois já estavam fora do seu campo de visão.

\- Você acha que ela gostou dele? – A voz de Dean Thomas o fez perceber que ele ainda não estava sozinho. Ele deve ter parecido atordoado, porque Dean viu a necessidade de explicar desnecessariamente. – Ginny.

\- Eu achei que você tinha terminado com ela. – Remus respondeu enquanto dava a volta no escritório e se sentava em sua cadeira, sua a mente prestes a explodir.

\- Bem, eu terminei e...

\- ... Nesse caso não vejo como o fato de Ginny gostar ou não de alguém possa ser da sua conta. – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o telefone para si e começava a discar um número que sabia de cor. – Agora se não se importa, Dean, eu preciso fazer uma ligação particular.

Thomas não pareceu exatamente contente – se com a ordem, com o que ele tinha dito ou com os dois, ele não sabia e nem se importava – mas murmurou um pedido de licença e se retirou, anunciando que iria ajudar Madame Pince a checar alguns detalhes do teatro no Brooklyn, para a abertura da temporada no sábado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se fechava, a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendia.

\- Sirius Black, ao seu dispor, em que posso ajudá-lo nessa tarde gloriosa?

\- Padfoot! – Remus choramingou, enrolando o fio do telefone no dedo para acalmar a ansiedade. – Você nunca vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ver!

**

Harry, obviamente, foi tapeado porque assim que saiu do ensaio de Ginny percebeu que Remus Lupin tinha desaparecido tão rápido quanto a sua aparição. A culpa foi totalmente dele, é claro, e de seus hormônios enlouquecidos que simplesmente não sabiam negar nada a uma garota vestida de bailarina.

Não que a experiência de vê-la dançando tenha sido desagradável; pelo contrário. Ginny era simplesmente maravilhosa e Harry ficou abismado com a desenvoltura dela. Inúmeras vezes, ele se viu encantado enquanto ela flutuava pelo salão ao som de Tchaikovsky. Sendo afilhado de Marlene McKinnon, Harry se orgulhou de não parecer completamente alheio enquanto o grupo de bailarinos ensaiava A Valsa das Flores.

Mas aquela bela distração o impediu de encurralar Remus Lupin. Porque Harry não acreditou nem por um minuto que o homem não o tinha chamado pelo nome do Inominável Número Um. Ele era filho de Lily Evans, afinal, e não acreditava em coincidências. Era, no mínimo suspeito, e ele iria investigar.

Mas, por hora, ele se contentaria com a companhia daquela estranha que tão gentilmente tinha lhe oferecido abrigo, comida e roupas quentes para aquela primeira noite de um dia quase desastroso. Eles estavam em frente a uma casa geminada de um subúrbio afastado do centro da cidade. Era longe de parecer uma mansão, mas, certamente, possuía um ar agradável e parecia ser consideravelmente grande.

\- Não temos luxo n’ Toca, mas mamãe nunca se importou com visitantes extras. – Ginny disse em meio a um sorriso ruborizado. Harry não teve tempo de responder antes que ela escancarasse a porta da frente e gritasse – Mãe, pai! Eu trouxe companhia para o jantar!

A primeira coisa que Harry reparou foi na lã. Praticamente tudo na sala de estar, do tapete à mesa de centro, das puídas poltronas à pequena estante de livros no canto perto da janela, era coberto por alguma coisa feita de lã e a mão. A segunda coisa, com toda a certeza, foi o cheiro delicioso de comida caseira que fez o estômago de Harry dar cambalhotas ao perceber que não tinha comido nada desde que tinha deixado o avião, cerca de seis horas atrás.

Houve, então, um barulho de passos apressados. E havia muitas vozes falando, rindo e conversando em pontos variados da casa. Foi quando uma mulher de compleição grande e bastante ruiva irrompe na sala, armada com uma colher de pau e vestida com um avental florido.

\- Hermione, querida, eu já disse que você sempre... – A mulher inicia um discurso animado mas se interrompe ao olhar para Harry, um pouco desconcertada. – Você não é Hermione, querido.

Ele ri, dividido entre o constrangimento e a diversão, e se adianta, oferecendo a mão para a mulher ruiva que ele deduz ser a mãe de Ginny.

\- Harry Evans. – Ele se apresentou, prezando pela boa educação de sua mãe.

Há mais um barulho de pessoas, dessa vez descendo as escadas, e quando Harry olha para a origem do som, encontra dois rapazes ruivos exatamente iguais.

\- Oh, não, não é Hermione, Fred. Talvez devêssemos dizer ao Ron que ele pode parar de tentar ajeitar o cabelo lá em cima.

\- Talvez, George. Ou talvez a gente devesse apenas deixá-lo e vê-lo explodir de decepção quando descer. – O ruivo de camisa verde, então, está torcendo a cabeça ligeiramente para ele, o avaliando. – Você é o novo namorado da minha irmã?

Harry, que não estava preparado para esse nível de interação, apenas corou e gaguejou alguma coisa que com toda certeza saiu ininteligível.

\- Não que seja da conta de você, mas Harry não é meu namorado. – Ginny respondeu em tom ácido e cortante; em seguida, seus olhos estão em sua mãe, apenas silenciosa esperando suas explicações. – Harry é um amigo. Você se lembra da Srta. McKinnon, mamãe?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativas:

\- Aquela adorável moça que gritou com aquelas mulheres finas quando elas disseram que você não tinha a classe necessária para fazer ballet quando você era criança e morávamos na Inglaterra? Vocês ainda trocam cartões postais e e fotos de suas apresentações importantes, não?

Harry sorriu porque aquilo, com toda a certeza, seria algo que sua madrinha faria.

\- Exatamente. – Ginny riu. – Harry é afilhado dela. Ele foi assaltado na saída do aeroporto, está sem dinheiro e bagagem e me pediu ajuda. Então, pensei que algumas roupas de Ron ou dos gêmeos poderiam dar nele.

Ele não tem tempo de se sentir envergonhado porque no instante seguinte a senhora Weasley está o puxando pela mão para a cozinha e murmurando discursos inflamados sobre o perigo de se andar nas ruas nos dias de hoje, culpando os “liberais” e suas políticas “liberais seletivas” que prometem erradicar a pobreza e melhorar a vida de imigrantes, mas faz exatamente o contrário.

Harry, então, é colocado à mesa e servido com um prato de ensopado cozido e pão caseiro. A senhora Weasley o obriga a repetir duas vezes enquanto chama seus outros filhos para o jantar. O Sr. Weasley é o primeiro a chegar e tem as mãos sujas de graxa de motor – ele ganha um olhar severo da esposa que Harry acha engraçado mas tem o bom senso de esconder o sorriso. Os gêmeos chegam logo depois, seguidos pelo tal Ron e por mais um ruivo, chamado Percy.

Harry, que tem a mãe ruiva, fica impressionado ao perceber que nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas ruivas em volta de uma mesma mesa antes.

Mais tarde, quando Harry já está de banho tomado e vestido com um blusão de lã laranja e calças um pouco largas de mais para o seu tamanho, Ginny conta que ela tem mais dois irmãos que não moram com ela.

\- É uma família bastante grande. – Ele disse, genuinamente impressionado, enquanto os dois dividiam uma garrafa de chocolate quente na sala após o jantar. – Deve ser divertido ter tantos irmãos assim.

Ginny riu daquele jeito delicioso que estava fazendo o coração dele acelerar desde que a viu pela primeira vez.

\- Quando não estamos querendo arrancar o pescoço um do outro, sim, é muito divertido. – Ela faz uma pequena pausa, pensando em suas próximas palavras. – Então, Harry... Qual a sua história?

Ele toma um gole da bebida e olha para ela, intrigado:

\- Minha história?

\- É, você sabe, o que você faz, onde você vive o que você gosta. – Ela explica. – Em menos de doze horas, você já teve acesso à boa parte da minha vida, seria legal saber algo sobre você.

\- Bem, eu não tenho irmãos, ou pai, ou avós. – Ele disse. – Na verdade, somos eu, mamãe e a minha madrinha noventa por cento do tempo. Temos uma pousada em Brighton, a menina dos olhos da minha mãe, e eu estou entrando para a universidade esse ano. Ganhei uma bolsa por causa do futebol, caso contrário, as coisas ficariam bem complicadas agora. Minha mãe sofreu um acidente há dois meses e desde então as coisas estão um pouco difíceis.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ginny se apressa em dizer, largando a sua xícara sobre o tapete para segurar a mão dele. Harry não tinha percebido que estava tremendo. Ela o ajuda a soltar a sua própria xícara, segurando seus dedos nos dela. – Eu não fazia ideia, eu não...

\- Não, não, está tudo bem. – Ele disse rapidamente, seus olhos se erguendo para aquela adorável quase-estranha que o tinha acolhido como família sem nunca o ter visto antes. – É bom, na verdade. Eu nunca consigo falar sobre isso com ninguém. Eu não posso simplesmente contar a minha madrinha que eu estou apavorado com a ideia de que mamãe nunca mais acorde, que eu não consiga fazer as coisas direito na pousada enquanto ela está no hospital e que eu não sei se eu vou, de fato, ingressar na universidade com as coisas em casa nessa confusão.

\- Você estar em Nova Iorque enquanto toda essa bagunça está acontecendo na sua casa tem algo a ver com a sua mãe? – Ginny pergunta, um pouco receosa. – Você comentou mais cedo que estava procurando alguém...

\- Eu comentei? – Ele pediu, confuso. Ele estava tão nervoso quando a encontrou no endereço dado por Marlene que não se lembrava exatamente do quanto tinha dito a ela. – Bem, sim... Eu estou procurando o meu pai na verdade.

\- Achei que você tinha dito que não tinha um. – Ela franziu a sobrancelha adoravelmente. Harry sorriu.

\- E eu não tenho, me expressei mal. – Ele se conserta. – Estou procurando o meu progenitor. Você sabe, o dono do espermatozoide.

\- Oh. – Ginny parece levemente desconcertada sem saber exatamente o que dizer. – Ah. E você sabe quem ele é?

\- Eu tenho apenas o nome. Minha mãe o tem repetido há semanas no coma. É a única reação que temos dela esse tempo todo. – Ele se explica enquanto aperta os dedos de Ginny. – Eu pressionei a minha madrinha sobre isso e ela acabou me contando sobre o meu pai, sobre o romance de verão que eles tiveram, sobre as cartas que ela mandou e ele nunca respondeu e sobre como ele nunca mais voltou. Ela me contou que eles eram jovens, quase com a nossa idade, e que o Inominável Número Um morava com os pais, em NY. Eles trocaram endereços e ela tentou manter contato com ele, mas nunca conseguiu. Ele apenas sumiu do mapa.

\- E por que você quer encontrá-lo agora, tanto tempo depois? – Ginny questionou. – Quero dizer, isso realmente vale a pena?

Se valeria a pena? Harry não sabia. Mas ele estava desesperado. Já fazia dois meses que ele via sua maravilhosa e destemida mãe deitada em uma cama de hospital sem qualquer esperança, sem qualquer reação que não fosse chamar por aquele nome infame durante alguma noite mais agitada. Harry não tinha nenhuma garantia de que aquela era uma boa ideia, mas ele sabia que precisava conhecer o cara que tinha abandonado sua mãe, dezoito anos antes. Se ele não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-la, então apenas para que Harry conseguisse entender uma ausência que por mais que ele odiasse sentir, sempre aparecia como a dor de um membro fantasma.

\- Eu realmente não sei, mas preciso tentar.

\- Eu posso ajudar, se quiser. – Ginny respondeu. – Não tenho muito tempo disponível por causa dos ensaios para a estreia da peça, mas vai ser bom ter algo em que pensar para me distrair das minhas dores musculares.

\- Eu já estava contando com você. – Ele admitiu, um pouco corado. – Eu não conheço Nova Iorque e não faço ideia de por onde começar, exceto que, talvez, eu devesse conversar com o dono do seu estúdio.

\- Remus?

\- É, ele me chamou de James. – Ela ainda o está olhando como se não entendesse por isso ele complementa. – É o nome do meu pai. James Potter.

Ginny, então, solta as mãos dele muito rapidamente, parecendo um pouco consternada. Ela olha para ele atentamente, tombando a cabeça um pouco de lado, sua mente furiosamente trabalhando.

\- Cristo! – Ela exclama, já de pé, andando de um lado para o outro como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século. – A srta. Delacour está me deixando louca! Como eu não percebi isso antes? Bom Deus, _você é a cara dele!_

Harry sente seu coração palpitando loucamente dentro do peito e ele não sabe se é pela perspectiva de que seu pai está mais perto do que ele imaginava ou porque Ginny se jogou no chão aos seus pés, suas mãos nos joelhos dele, enquanto o observava de baixo e muito de perto como uma pessoa que não acredita no que está diante de seus olhos.

Ele não sabe o que o perturba mais no momento: se é a perspectiva de dar um rosto ao Inominável Número Um ou o fato de que ele possa estar achando a sua pequena fada-madrinha encarnada em uma bailarina pequena e ruiva atraente demais para o seu próprio bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pelos anos luz de atraso na atualização dessa fic :) Juro que ela ainda vai ser terminada <3
> 
> Não esqueçam dos kudos, caso vocês tenham gostado :)


End file.
